


Somethin' Stupid

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 是芽詹，小甜饼





	Somethin' Stupid

史蒂夫在舞池边的沙发上坐得挺直，他手里拢着一束白色的小花。他想好了，今晚一定要把那件事说出来。  
巴基踢着油亮的小皮鞋从舞池边缘走下来，他一走，各色绚烂的灯光好像都跟随着聚焦在他身上。史蒂夫的目光追着那道光。  
巴基走到他面前停下。史蒂夫嗖地从座位上站起来。巴基松了松在姑娘们面前扎紧的腰带。史蒂夫低头系好衬衫下摆的扣子。巴基上前一步。史蒂夫上前一步。  
他们的声音同时响起：“你⋯⋯”“我⋯⋯”史蒂夫噤了声，低下头捏着那束花的牛皮纸包装。巴基笑笑，继续说下去：“你不来一起跳舞吗？我刚刚让多多去找她的朋友了。我们会玩得很开心的。”  
史蒂夫的手缓缓抬起，“实际上⋯⋯”，他的目光从巴基的鞋上转移到他的脸上，“巴基，我想说，”他们的眼神撞在一起，“我爱你”。他一把把花塞进巴基的怀里，挺直了腰，准备开始他的长篇告白。  
巴基眼中的愕然和惊喜转瞬即逝，他的脸上又挂上了平时那种风流倜傥的微笑。“他低头闻了闻花香，又抬头对史蒂夫说：“噢我的小史蒂薇，这是你送给哥哥的吗，看来我们的小豆芽菜长大了哦。”巴基倾身在史蒂夫的额头上狠狠地亲了一口。  
史蒂夫被这一个亲吻慌了手脚，虽然巴基平时也没少亲他。他肚子里打好的草稿顿时被忘了个精光。他又怕巴基觉得他在开玩笑，他拉起巴基的手，说：“我的意思是，我爱你，我爱你！巴基，你懂吗？”  
巴基松开史蒂夫的手，转而揽住他的肩膀，笑了笑说：“你又在说蠢话了史蒂夫，我当然懂你，我也爱你小混蛋。这么多年了我怎么可能不爱你。”  
巴基搂着他慢慢走出去，一边走一边说什么以后可不能这样和女孩子表白，还是哥哥来慢慢教你。史蒂夫的脸上挂满了失落和不甘，巴基还是以为他在开玩笑。  
史蒂夫以为他的巴基哥哥不懂他，却没有看到他的鹿仔紧紧地抓住那束花，耳尖的红蔓延到脸颊。


End file.
